Ella
by BruiseBanner
Summary: One shot. AU/Personaje Original. Draco es mucho más que su apellido o la sombra de su padre, y sólo una persona lo notó.


La batalla había sido ardua. Corta pero extenuante. Por tanto tiempo pensó haber estado del lado correcto, era lo que dictaba la ¿razón? ¿la tradición?, era el siguiente paso lógico tras el regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Su tía, su madre, su padre y tantas otras familias de sangre pura habían regresado a su llamado, todos aquellos que no habían llegado a Azkaban pronto portaron las viejas máscaras de nuevo al acudir al llamado de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Por mucho tiempo Draco escuchó las anécdotas de cómo los mortífagos habían tenido todo bajo control años antes de que el naciera, y desde luego, de cómo "San Potter" lo había arruinado todo. Todo excepto quizá una cosa.

Ahí se encontraba él, de pie entre la multitud de alumnos sucios y ensangrentados, tras los escombros de una de tantas columnas caídas esa noche en el castillo que había sido casi su hogar por seis años. A unos metros, Lord Voldemort celebrando su triunfo con Harry colgando de los brazos de un apesadumbrado Hagrid, una barrera de mortífagos riendo y celebrando el triunfo de su amo, entre aquella multitud, un pálido rostro resaltaba, lleno de preocupación y llamándolo con los brazos abiertos, su madre aliviada de verlo con vida lo invitaba a unirse a las filas de quienes se suponían victoriosos. Podía sentir las miradas acusadoras, confundidas, expectantes detrás de él de sus compañeros de clase, respiró hondo y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su familia, no sin antes ser felicitado por el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, el contacto con su blanca piel le dio escalofríos, su rostro reptilesco le causaba nauseas, pero no se permitió expresar nada de esto, en cuanto fue liberado, tomó la mano de su madre y la apretó fuerte. Sin soltarla giró y buscó un rostro en especial entre los alumnos frente a él, mientras Voldemort hacía gala de su victoria, él repasaba rápidamente las facciones que tenía enfrente, no podía dejarla ahí, no sin protección. De pronto Potter cayó de los brazos del semigigante y el caos comenzó. Su madre jaló su mano en dirección al puente, pero él no podía irse, no sin ella.

Narcisa sabía perfectamente la preocupación de su hijo, se acercó a su oído le susurró -Es momento de irnos, ella está a salvo y esperando por ti- Draco la miró sorprendido, nunca había hablado a nadie sobre aquello, aunque ella había querido hacerlo, se sometió a su voluntad, pues sabía lo delicado de la situación. Uno no escoge en qué momento enamorarse, pero él creía que haber admitido sus sentimientos cuando tantas vidas corrían peligro había sido una completa estupidez, de no haberlo hecho en este momento ´la preocupación no le devoraría las entrañas. Enamorarse a media guerra. Enamorarse de ella precisamente. Imbécil.

Una vez que supo ella estaba a salvo, caminó a prisa, en cuanto llegaron al otro lado del puente, se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy. Sentada junto al fuego estaba ella, su uniforme estaba sucio y su túnica rasgada, tenía un golpe en el labio y sangre en la camisa, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, dejó de lado la taza en sus manos y corrió a abrazarlo. Él la sostuvo en sus brazos por lo que pareció una eternidad, inhalando el dulce aroma de su cabello que ahora estaba mezclado con olor a humo, ella presionó su rostro contra su pecho y no contuvo más las lágrimas. Él acarició su espalda y besó su frente –Todo terminó, o lo hará pronto– Le dijo –Potter lo logró el muy desgraciado– dijo con media sonrisa asomándose en su rostro –Es sólo cuestión de minutos, estoy seguro–.

-Pensé que no regresarías, pensé lo peor, lo pensé todo –dijo ella separándose un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara.  
-Así que me tienes poca fe –respondió él, retirando de su cara un mechón de cabello suelto.  
-Claro que no, hablamos de el mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia, de quien sólo una persona ha sobrevivido ¿Me culpas por preocuparme?  
-Te amo por preocuparte –Las palabras salieron así, sin más. Las pronunció antes de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Perséfone lo miró sorprendida, se sonrojó y luego dio un paso atrás, mirando el piso. Al otro lado de la habitación, Narcisa tomaba de la mano a su esposo y lo llevaba al otro lado de la puerta. Normalmente Draco se hubiera retractado y el acuerdo hubiera seguido en pie, pero después de haber temido por perderla, después de la lucha que se acababa de librar, callar aquellas palabras hubiera sido la peor decisión que podría haber tomado. La miró a los ojos y la tomó de la mano –Sé lo que te pedí antes, sé que fue difícil para ti, y sé que fui un tonto al pedírtelo. Creí que te protegía pero no fue así. No lo haré más– Ella asintió y una sensación cálida llenó su ser –La gente se equivoca respecto a ti, Draco Malfoy. Eres más que un nombre –Se acercó a él y se paró de puntillas, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello lo besó como nunca lo había hecho, con todo el corazón. En ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta que había luchado por las razones equivocadas, no era su apellido o estatus lo que necesitaba, era alguien que viera más allá de todas esas banalidades. Era ella.


End file.
